


Hallenbad

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [36]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Irgendwie hatte er ganz vergessen, wie nackt man sich in so einer Badehose fühlte.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallenbad

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge: Fluff – Familienkisten  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft / Pre-Slash, Fluff  
> Länge: ~ 1100 Wörter  
> Zeit: 120 Minuten  
> Bezug: Spielt 2002, d.h. Thiel und Boerne kennen sich gerade ein halbes Jahr oder so. Alternate Canon, weil Thiel Personen früher kennenlernt, als er das im Canon tut.  
> A/N: Am Ende, da Spoiler.

***

So richtig wohl war ihm erst wieder, als er im Wasser war. Irgendwie hatte er ganz vergessen, wie nackt man sich in so einer Badehose fühlte. Er war immer gerne geschwommen, da hatte er den Rest wohl verdrängt - obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, daß ihn früher so viele Menschen angestarrt hatten, wenn er im Hallenbad war. Allerdings hatte er seit dem letzten Mal etwas zugelegt, die alte Badehose saß inzwischen etwas knapp. Was einer der Gründe war, warum er sich entschlossen hatte, wieder mit dem Schwimmen anzufangen. Und jetzt war er ja sowieso im Wasser, wo er nach einigen Bahnen zufrieden feststellte, daß er immer noch einige deutlich jüngere Schwimmer hinter sich ließ. Aber gerade, als ihm die Sache wieder anfing richtig Spaß zu machen, dümpelte so ein lahmer Brustschwimmer in seine Bahn, so daß er abrupt abbremsen mußte.

"Können Sie nicht ... das hätte ich mir ja denken können."

"Herr Thiel?" Boerne blinzelte ihn kurzsichtig an und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Ich versuche zu schwimmen", brummte Thiel. Was für eine dämliche Frage! "Und was machen Sie überhaupt hier? Gibt es für Ihresgleichen nicht irgendwo ein Privatbad?"

"Sehr witzig." Einer der jungdynamischen Schwimmer steuerte in hohem Tempo auf sie zu und sie schafften es gerade noch, sich an den Beckenrand zu retten. "Aber in der Tat, ich bin nicht aus freien Stücken hier. Ich -"

"Onkel Karl!"

Boerne drehte sich alarmiert um, als ein Mädchen im grellpinken Badeanzug auf sie zu gerannt kam und auf dem nassen Boden fast ausrutschte.

"Nicht rennen, Betty, das habe ich euch doch schon hundertmal –"

"Benny ist hingefallen!" Die Stimme der Kleinen war so schrill, daß Thiel fast versucht war, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. "Er blutet!"

***

Ein gutes Vorbild war Boerne ja nicht gerade, dachte Thiel, während er hinter Nichte und Onkel hersprintete und in der Kurve kurz ins Schlittern kam. Aber die Kleine hatte so panisch geklungen, daß sie sich beide ohne weiter nachzudenken in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Boerne, weil er hier und heute anscheinend den Erziehungsberechtigten gab, und er aus alter Gewohnheit.

***

Es sah schlimmer aus als es war – kein Wunder, wenn sich Blut mit Wasser vermischte. Der Junge hatte schon gleich zu weinen aufgehört, als Boerne ihn erreicht und hochgehoben hatte. Thiel legte der Schwester, die immer noch ganz verstört aussah, eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. "Das wird schon wieder. Ist nur eine kleine Platzwunde." Die Kleine war vielleicht zwölf, dreizehn – in Lukas Alter oder ein bißchen älter. Jedenfalls nicht zu alt, um sich ordentlich zu erschrecken, wenn dem kleinen Bruder, auf den sie vermutlich aufpassen sollte, etwas passierte.

Boerne hielt dem kleinen Unfallopfer derweil einen Vortrag über das Rennen mit nackten Füßen auf nassem Untergrund, was Thiel unfreiwillig zum Grinsen brachte. Allerdings war er auch ein wenig neidisch, weil Boerne berufsbedingt bei Blut nicht schlecht wurde und er genau zu wissen schien, was zu tun war. Er selbst war bei Verletzungen aller Art nie sehr gut gewesen.

Betty wurde zum Bademeister geschickt, um einen Verbandskasten zu holen, ihr Bruder fachgerecht verarztet, und Thiel schweifte in Gedanken etwas ab, weil der Junge Boerne so ähnlich sah und er an Lukas denken mußte und daran, daß er mit seinem Sohn seit Jahren nicht mehr im Schwimmbad gewesen war, und jetzt –

"So, alles wieder gut." Boerne strich dem Kleinen die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Willst du ein Eis?"

Der Junge nickte eifrig, und Thiel dachte amüsiert, daß der Kopf wohl wirklich keinen ernsthaften Schaden genommen hatte.

"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß Sie Geschwister haben", sagte er, als sie hinter den Kindern her zu dem Kiosk am Rande des Hallenbads gingen.

"Eine Schwester. Älter. Sie hat mich genötigt, mit den beiden ins Hallenbad zu gehen", antwortete Boerne düster. "Hallenbad … als gäbe es keine sinnvollere Art, seine Zeit zu verbringen."

Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Daß Boerne und kindgerechte Unternehmungen nicht unbedingt zusammenpaßten, hätte er sich fast denken können. Aber die Kinder schienen trotzdem Spaß bei der Sache zu haben – nun, da ein großes Pflaster Bennys Stirn zierte und der Schreck vergessen war. Und den Trick mit dem Eis beherrschte Boerne auch, also war das wohl nicht das erste Mal, daß er was mit den beiden unternahm. Betty hatte schon wieder Farbe im Gesicht, als sie über ihr Eis neugierig zu ihm hinüber schielte. Und dann plötzlich zu kichern anfing. Er hatte kleine Mädchen nie verstanden … zum Glück war Lukas ein Junge.

"Was ist so lustig?" fragte er – wider besseres Wissen, wenn er sich an Gespräche mit Lukas Schulfreundinnen erinnerte. Boerne, der gerade mit Benny geredet hatte, drehte sich um. "Betty, es ist sehr unhöflich –" Er brach ab und hustete, was für Thiel verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Lachen klang. Irritiert sah er an sich herab, aber da war nichts.

"Was?"

"Nichts, nichts", versicherte Boerne hastig. "Betty, hör auf zu lachen. Du bringst den Hauptkommissar in Verlegenheit."

"Hab ich was im Gesicht?" fragte er, als Betty sich zusammengerissen und ihrem Bruder zugewendet hatte. "Oder was?"

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und … grinste. Anscheinend war nicht nur die Kommunikation mit kleinen Mädchen schwierig. Thiel kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, was den anderen noch mehr zum Lachen zu reizen schien. Wenn er bloß wüßte, was –

"Sie waren schon länger nicht mehr schwimmen, oder?"

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte er mißtrauisch.

Boerne warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick nach unten, was ihm aber auch nicht weiterhalf.

"Boerne …"

"Nun, die Bademode hat sich mit den Jahren verändert. So etwas –" Boerne nickte vage in Richtung von Thiels Unterleib, "- hat Betty jedenfalls noch nicht gesehen. Das war vor ihrer Zeit."

Thiel sah an sich herab. Gut, er hatte die Badehose immer ein wenig grell gefunden; die hatte damals Susanne für ihn ausgesucht. Und Badehosen sahen eben so aus, das hatte er jedenfalls bisher gedacht. Ein Blick durch den Raum belehrte ihn jedoch, daß sein Modell tatsächlich das einzige seiner Art war – die anderen trugen ausschließlich lange, unförmige Dinger bis zu den Knien, an die er sich von seinem letzten Schwimmbadbesuch gar nicht erinnern konnte. Er fing gerade an, sich so richtig unwohl zu fühlen, als Boernes Stimme seine Gedanken unterbrach.

"Wollen Sie auch ein Eis auf den Schreck? Ich lade Sie ein."

Boerne lächelte wieder, aber diesmal fühlte sich das irgendwie ganz anders an als vorhin. Und während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, woran das lag, hatte Boerne sein Schweigen schon als Zustimmung gedeutet und ehe er sich versah, saßen sie beide am Beckenrand, aßen Eis und sahen den Kindern zu. Nicht ganz das, was er eigentlich für heute geplant hatte. Aber Sport treiben konnte er ja auch noch an einem anderen Tag.

Und vorher würde er eine neue Badehose kaufen.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich habe ein bißchen geschummelt und Betty aus Plotgründen jünger gemacht. Benny gibt es im Canon gar nicht, aber er ist schon in anderen meiner Geschichten aufgetaucht. Die Badehosengeschichte ist eine alte Idee aus dem letzten oder vorletzten Sommer … Kein Ahnung, warum die wieder aufgetaucht ist. Einige werden das Motiv wiedererkennen ;) Auch hier habe ich es mit der Realität nicht so genau genommen, will sagen, ich weiß nicht mehr, ob Anfang der 2000er noch diese überlangen Badehosen in Mode waren.


End file.
